


Don't Ask Don't Tell

by sobefarrington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navy/Army</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> a little poorly worded I admit, but a quick read.  
> based on a manip from tumblr

It was fate that they met there that weekend. Both on leave - Dean from the Army and Cas from the Navy. Both passing through town. Both magically, majestically and spiritually connected.

Their uniforms lay dispersed around the large, tastefully decorated hotel room. Their hats spun lazily on the bedposts, the vibrations of their passionate love making reverberating through the cherry wood frame.

The expensive silk sheets were damp with sweat and spunk, but it didn't deter Dean from spooning Cas in the afterglow of their bedroom excursion.  
With their arms and legs intertwined, Dean tucked Cas' head back - closer to his chest and his heart - with his chin and lost himself in the scent of the older man's dampened locks.

Cas cuddled into his lover, basking in the aftermath of their togetherness. The beating of his heart pounded against his ears, keeping time with the waves rippling through his body and the throbbing of his midsection.

He thought about that feeling, the spreading of joy that radiated from his soul the second he felt the spreading of his asscheeks under firm, rough hands.

Dean slowly left the dark, wet locks and kissed a trail from just behind the other man's ear down his neck. He freed a hand and ran it down Cas' glistening abs until it found his cock, already hard again at the thought of around round.

Willing and wanting, Cas gave indication - pushing his still sore ass against Dean's rising member.

The pair smiled, each unaware of the other's facial expressions.

Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Castiel atop him.

Castiel took Dean's cock in his hand, rubbing him to full mast before inserting the younger man's penis carefully into his awaiting ass, riding Dean hard and rough while looking longingly into his eyes.

The pair never broke contact - each peering deep into the other's soul and they brought each other to climax for the second, but not final, time that night.

The only words during their lovemaking being Dean's whimpering 'Don't Ask's. To which Castiel would only reply 'Don't Tell'


End file.
